Behind The Name
by lavendersblue017
Summary: I've seem him from a dream, I've heard his name. But, that's the weird part, I know his name, the only name I could remember. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first Sasuhina story. Review, follow, fave :) It's actually my first time writing a story, so, please don't be so hard on me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm a broke college student, it would be awesome IF I own Naruto, but no, Kishi does.

I've seen him from a dream, I've heard his name.

 _Sasuke Uchina._

I heard his name from a blonde guy who's always visiting me here, I heard his name from a girl with cherry blossoms hair. I heard about him with the nurses talking around the hallways.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

But, that's the weird part, I know his name, only his name. Sasuke Uchiha. The only name I could remember.

I opened my eyes for the first time in a long time, I felt weak. The first thing I saw was a blonde guy, with eyes like the sky, he looked at me with almost tear filled eyes. He looked familliar, but I couldn't remember him. I couldn't remember anything.

"Hinata-chan!" He hugged me.

Is that my name? Hinata? I didn't move, I was still in shock. Who are these people? Why am I here? What happend?

He let go of me. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He asked.

Then, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes rushed inside. Is she his sister?

"Hinata-chan! You're finally awake!" She said, almost screaming.

"I-I.. w-who are you again?" That was the only question I could come up.

They looked at me with shock. The Blonde guy stood up.

"Hinata-chan? It's me! Naruto, you remember me right?" He asked, he looked tensed. I didn't know what to do, so I started panicking. Nothing makes sense. Who am I? Why am I here?

I heard the beeping sound on the machine started going noisy. Then, darkness began creeping on me again.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha." The last word I said before I lost conciousness.

"Did.. did she just said, Sasuke?" A confused Ino asked a dumbfolded Naurto, who was still in shock.

Hyuuga Haishi was always _calm_. He was calm during the war, we was composed every Hyuuga Clan meeting, he was always calm. But, for the first time since six months, he began to lose his cool. He was peacefully drinking his tea in his office when he was summoned to the Hokage Tower.

He wasn't interested in the news first, but when he heard the name of his eldest daughter, the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, Haishi rushed to the hospital, praying that his daughter was going to be okay.

He almost lost his cool when he saw the sixth Hokage, along with Naruto Uzumaki outside his daughter's room.

"What happend? Is my daughter alright?" He asked.

"Haishi-san, calm down. We have good news, and bad news. Which one do you want to - "

"HINATA'S AWAKE!" Naruto screamed, cutting off the sixth.

Haishi couldn't believe his ears, for the first time in six months, his daughter could finally come home.

"Naruto, shut up. You'll scare some of the patients. Go look for Sakura for me, will you?" Kakashi ordered the blonde.

"But -"

"No 'buts'." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Naruto wanted to argue with the sixth, be he knows he wasn't in the position or the mood to do so. With that, Naruto sadly looked at the sleeping Hyuuga. She looked peaceful. He sadly smiled.

 _"You're gonna be alright, Hinata-chan."_ He thought to himself.

"Alright, I'm gonna look for Sakura-chan." He said as he started walking away.

When Naruto was finally gone, Haishi looked at his daughter on the glass, Kakashi stood beside him.

"As you can see, Hinata-san was finally awake. But, something came up. She has amnesia." Kakashi said.

Haishi stood there. Unmoving, like a satue for a whole minute. He couldn't believe his ears, he was full of emotions, he was happy that his daughter was finally awake, for all those years that he treated Hinata like crap, he could finally start over. But, how about Neji? Will he tell her how her cousin died during the war? Or her mother?

"Can- Can you do something about it?" He finally asked.

"Well, it depends on Hinata now. Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's only one name she remembers." Kakashi said.

Haishi raised a brow. "What name?" He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I'll be updating this story every week, since I don't have anything better to do :) Thank you for all those who viewed the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sad, right?

Naruto Uzumaki searched the hospital for his so called friend, the pink haired medic, Haruno Sakura, but, in his mind, he was still thinking about the Hyuuga heiress.

 _"Hinata-chan. Why can't you remember?"_ He thought to himself, then, he saw Hinata's face when she looked at him. He felt sad, annoyed and hurt. Wait - why would he feel this way? Does he actually feel something for Hinata?

He shook his head. No, Hinata's just a friend, he said to himself.

 _'Friend, huh?'_

Naruto ignored the voice inside him and picked up his pace to find Sakura.

Hyuuga Haishi hasn't left his daughter's side since he got the news that she was awake. He talked to Kakashi about the alternative way for Hinata to recover. The amnesia was cause of the trauma because of the accident durning the war. A part of Haishi wants Hinata to forget her tragic childhood, but, a part of him wants her to remember how she became the girl that she is, before the accident.

He sent a messenger to Hanabi, which was helping some kids in the academy in the moment, he smiled in the thought of his younger daughter, Hanabi promised herself to help the students in the academy while Hinata was still in coma.

 _'Hinata-san woke up, but then, she was in shock, its better that you're here the next time she wakes up.' That was Kakashi's words before he left him for a meeting._

"My daughter, please come back." He sadly said, holding Hinata's hand.

Yamanaka Ino was on duty that day, she was there Hyuuga Hinata woke up from coma, she was there since her friend, doesn't remember anything, she was there when she heard Hinata spoke his name.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Who was Sasuke to Hinata? They never interacted in school, Ino could swear that they haven't talked to each other. But - Hinata has amnesia, why would she remember Sasuke?

That is why, Yamanaka Ino, for the first time in six months,Ino decided to go to the Uchiha District, to talk to her old friend.

Sasuke Uchiha, he was known for being an Avenger, he was known for being a fearless leader of team Taka, he was also known to be the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, and from a missing-nin, he redeemed himself at the war.

He was living peacefully in the Uchiha District, only his idiot bestfriend and Sakura, Kakashi would visit him from time to time, but what caught his attention this day, was a blonde girl, with blue eyes, wearing her nurse outfit, standing at the gates of the Uchiha District. He was about to ask why she's here, that's when she hurriedly came to him.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to talk." She said.

"Hn." was the only reply he could give.

It was weird, and Sasuke was getting annoyed. He was forced by Ino to come with her to a cafe, so they could talk. She wanted to treat him, but he declined.

"Nice weather we have today, right?" She asked, drinking her coffee.

The Uchiha frowned. "Cut the crap Ino. Why am I here? And what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Ino gently put down her drink. "You know Hinata-chan, right?"

Sasuke frowned. "I do, the girl who has a crush on my idiot bestfriend. What about her?"

Ino gave him a faint smile. "You know, she's awake."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke said, his tone doesn't have a slight interest on it.

"You know, she has amnesia, but the weird part is, she knows your name." Ino said, her voice was serious.

The Uchiha didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" He finally said, breaking the awkwardness in the air.

"Yes. I could go through people's mind." Ino answered with pride.

Another silence.

"What- What were you to Hinata before the massacre?" Ino asked.

Sasuke glared at her. "It doesn't matter." He said before standing up.

"Wait- Sasuke-kun!" She said, she tried to stop him, but Sasuke already left the shop.

She sat down and let out a defeated sigh.

Sasuke stormed out the cafe.

 _"What were you to Hinata before the massacre?"_

Exactly. Was was he to her?

As he kept on walking, pace faster than usual, he kept on thinking about the first time they met.

 _"Sasuke-kun."_

 _"I won't forget you. I promise."_

Then, he realized that he was on the training grounds.

"But you forgot, didn't you?" He said bitterly.

A/N : I'm gonna end it here :D Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise, next chapter would be longer! Reviews are nice. Don't forget to fav/follow! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised, I'll try making this chapter a little bit longer! Thank you again for those people who followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I'm so happy right now :) (seriously, I am) I hope I you guys would continue to support this story. I'll do my best! Believe it! :D

Disclaimer: I know, I don't own Naruto. But I own a this laptop so. Yeah.

Naruto found Sakura in the 13th Ward, she was helping the other nurses. Naruto smiled seeing Sakura doing her job. She was dedicated to the people, saving them and healing them.

'Hinata was the same as Sakura too, in her own way.' He tought.

He shook that feeling again and went to Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan is awake! And, Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to you in his office." Naruto said.

"Okay - after I have lunch, you - WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed. The other nurses and patients looked at her and Naruto.

"Gomen." The pinkette quickly apologized. She dragged Naruto out of the balcony.

"Hinata-chan's finally awake!" Naruto said, giving her a huge smile. But then, he remembered Hinata's reaction. His smile quickly faded.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sakura asked him, a little bit worried of the blonde's reaction.

"Yeah, I know but - Hinata-chan. She doesn't remember." Naruto explained.

Sakura frowned. "Doesn't remember what?" She said.

"About everything. But, she did mention something." Naruto said.

Then, he looked at Sakura's worried face. "You know what. Nevermind. Ino-chan told me that she doesn't remember anything." Naruto said.

Sakura softly smiled at him. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I know she'll remember you."

 _'I hope she does.'_

 _Spring, the young Hyuuga heiress could finally go out the Hyuuga compound, Hinata, alongside with her father, walked the streets of Konoha. It was the first time that Hinata walked the streets, she could see children laughing, playing, and street vendors yelling, it was loud but Hinata loved it._

 _"O-otou-sama, w-where are w-we going?" She asked her father, while holding the sleeves of his hakama._

 _"To visit an old friend, now, promise me Hinata, you will be on your best behavior." Haishi said to the girl._

 _"H-hai!" Hinata said, giving him a wide smile._

She opened her eyes gently, she was awake. Again. The first thing she saw was the hospital lights. Then, she realized that a man was sleeping on the chair beside her, he was holding her hand. That man somehow looked tired.

 _'That's why he's sleeping.'_ Hinata thought to herself. But, who was this man? Maybe he could answer her questions.

She gently took her hand away from him, making the man move his head.

Hinata was a little surprised when he woke up.

"H-Hinata. You're finally awake." He said, almost teary eyed.

Hinata felt her heart racing again, and again, she felt confused. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"I'm sorry to startle you, my child. First of all, I am Hyuuga Haishi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, and I am your father." Haishi said, trying to control his voice.

Hinata just looked at him, confused. But, tried her best to smile at him.

"I- So, my name's Hinata?" She asked.

Haishi smiled. "Yes. Welcome back." He said, he tried to hug Hinata, but she flinched. Haishi smiled sadly.

"I-I-m sorry. I'm just.. I don't know what to think." She said.

Haishi gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Hinata. Do you want to rest?"

She shook her head. "I could lie down for a bit. B-but you can tell me what you do, i-if you want to."

Haishi told a story to Hinata, the story of how he met her mother, how they fell in love.

Hinata listened to him, she would laugh at his shy moments, sometimes the nurses would go check on her, and they would usually ask her if she's feeling nauseated. Hinata knew that the man, no - her father was telling the truth, she knows in his eyes that

the man was close to her, or at least she thinks so.

When Hanabi heard the news, she ran to the hospital, leaving her students. Her sister was finally awake. She was forcing tears not to fall down while running. For six months, her sister was finally awake.

Hanabi was a wreck when she heard that Hinata was on coma, just a few days ago, it was her cousin's funeral, and now, she has a sister who in coma. She doesn't know what to do, until one lonely night at the training grounds, Konohamaru decided to visit his friend.

 _'You know, Hinata-san loves children.' He said._

 _Hanabi ignored him, still hitting the training log._

 _'They miss her too.' He added._

 _Hanabi stopped punching, she looked at Konohamaru, eyes filled with tears._

 _'Oy! Are you crying?' Konohamaru asked, running towards her. He threw his jaket on her face._

 _'W-what?' She finally said. 'I-I am not crying!' Hanabi said, clutching his jacket._

 _He smiled at her, 'Do you want to help in the Academy?'_

Haishi was in the middle of talking to Hinata when Hanabi arrived. Hinata looked at the new person, with the same eyes with her father.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi said, crying, as she ran to her and hugged her.

Hinata felt a sudden pain in her heart. She was her sister. Why couldn't she remember her own sister?

Then, Hinata started to cry. Hanabi let go of her. Haishi stood up, worried.

"Gomen! Nee-chan, are you hurt?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata shook her head gently. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't remember you. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Hanabi looked at her father, giving him the same worried look.

"It's - It's okay, my daughter. The important thing is, we're all here." Haishi said giving Hinata a faint smile."We'll get through this, together."

Hinata smiled at him widely.

 _"H-hai."_

Haishi remembered that smile, making him teary-eyed.

 _Hinata and her father arrived on a District. There was many people in there too. The people looked happy, the streets were filled with the laughter of children. Hinata looked at them, she softly smiled._

 _"W-what's t-this place, otou-sama?" Hinata asked._

 _"This is the Uchiha Distirct. We're here for a birthday party." Haishi answered._

 _"B-but, w-we don't h-have a present!" Hinata said._

 _Haishi just shook his head and ignored his daughter._

 _When they arrived, Hinata looked around the house, it was simple, it was bigger than the houses they passed by, but of course, the Hyuuga compound was bigger. Her father told her not to stray, but she wanted to explore._

 _Then, she noticed that there was a kid near a koi pond, looking at the fishes. He looked sad. Hinata looked at the child._

 _'H-hello.'She called._

 _The child looked at her. He has black eyes and black hair_

 _'W-why are y-you sad?' Hinata asked him._

 _Sasuke just looked at the girl with weird white eyes._

 _'I'm not sad, and you're weird. Are you blind?' Sasuke asked her._

 _Hinata frowned. 'I-I am not blind. Y-you k-know, a H-Hyuuga has the best e-eyes. W-we could s-see everything!' she said._

 _Sasuke laughed. 'You're weird.'_

 _Hinata blushed. 'I-I am not weird.'_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. My name's Sasuke.' He said, smiling at her._

 _Hinata's blushed harder. 'H-Hinata. M-my name is Hinata."_

Sasuke smiled at his first memory of the Hyuuga heiress. He looked at the evening sky, thinking what might have been, if his family didn't died.

Uchiha Itachi was a good guy. Sasuke knew the reason behind the killing of his clan, he knew the sacrifices that his brother made. Sasuke almost lost everything, well, not everything.

Sasuke knew he had to do something, maybe Hinata hasn't forgotten about their promise, maybe, there's still hope. Maybe.

A/N: Another chapter finished! Yey. So, what can you say about this chapter? Reviews are nice :) Fav/Follow would be good too. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews! I'm so fired up in writing this next chapter!Shoutouts to ( **maleaanne,S** **achiko Heiwajima, and X men's slave** ) for reviewing the last chapter/s! Don't forget to follow/fav/review! I will post as soon as possible, and finish this story! And, I promise, I'll do my best to make this story err.. nicer? :)

Disclaimer : I'm not even gonna start on how broke I am. And no, I don't own Naruto.

 _"S-Sasuke-kun!" The young Uchiha was annoyed by the fragile girl who's always being followed around by her manservant. But, Sasuke already took a liking to the Hyuuga heiress._

 _"Hyuuga." He said._

 _"I-I told you t-to call me H-Hi-na-ta." She pouted._

 _Sasuke laughed. "Don't try to be cute Hyuuga. I don't like girls. Mom said you girls are different than guys." Sasuke said._

 _Hinata blushed. "I-I am not trying to b-be cute!"_

 _"Whatever." Sasuke said, and he started walking._

 _Hinata followed him too, that means, her man servant is following them too._

 _"Hinata-sama, we shouldn't stray too far." He said._

 _"O-oh. I-I just want t-to follow Sasuke-kun." Hinata said._

 _The man smiled at her. "Very well, Hinata-sama."_

 _Sasuke looked behind him, the Hyuuga girl is still following him._

 _Stupid Hyuuga. He thought to himself, but, to be honest, Sasuke liked Hinata more than the other girls in his age, and he would never tell her that._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" A pirk haired girl called Sasuke, she was running towards him. She also saw a blonde girl, running towards Sasuke too._

 _"Hinata-sama, I think its time for us to go back." The man said._

 _Hinata just looked at Sasuke from afar. "H-hai." She said softly. She smiled when she saw Sasuke talking to the pink haired girl. Even in a young age, Hinata knew that Sasuke was quite popular with girls, although she doesn't know why._

 _'Maybe I'll ask Otou-sama later.' The young girl thought._

 _"Sasuke-kun."_

Hinata stared at the window, it was her second day in the hospital, since they told her that she lost her memory during the war. She still couldn't believe it. There was a war!

"Sasuke Uchiha." She muttered to herself.

Who was Sasuke Uchiha? Was he a comrade or a foe? Was he her friend? One thing Hinata knows, that Sasuke Uchiha, wasn't visiting her, and she wants to know why. But then, who could she ask? She could ask her father? No - bad idea. Hinata knows that her father - Hyuuga Haishi was overprotective. The way he talks, the way he acts, Hinata couldn't help but smile to that thought.

Hinata was also considering to ask the beautiful blonde girl, and her twin, the blonde hair guy. Although Hinata wasn't quite sure why he has whiskers. But, she was too shy to ask their name again. Then, she want to ask the pretty girl with pink hair. Was it natural? Hinata thought to herself.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said softly.

The reason why Hinata was alone, because her father told her that she'll be discharged any day of the week. That's why she was happy to be back home, but she's also scared of what 'home' is. Was she a good person back then? Hinata could only hope for the best, and that's remembering who she is, and who is Sasuke Uchiha in her life.

 _'You're going to have a person looking after you, Hinata-san.' The white haired man, with a mask told her. The nurses call him 'Hokage', with respect and fear._

 _'Maybe he was the one who owns the hospital?' Hinata thought to herself._

Sasuke hated hospitals, hospitals reminds him of death. He was just standing outside of Hinata's room. And, he still couldn't believe that he agreed to the orders his former sensei.

 _'I wan't you to spend time with Hinata.' Kakashi said, with a serious tone._

 _'Hn. And if I won't? Why would I spend time with her?' Sasuke said._

 _'Konaha is your hometown, and since you're not ready for team missions yet, I'm making this one your mission. Try to think of it that you're helping the Hyuuga heiress in her rehab.' Kakashi said._

 _Sasuke frowned. 'There's a lot of medical nin here, why me?'_

 _'Hyuuga Haishi told me that you two have a connection back then. I'm pretty sure that you need her help more than she needs yours.'_

Sasuke sighed, he was Uchiha Sasuke, he knew, Kakashi knew, _everyone_ knew,that he was one of the best ninja in Konoha, but, the Elders didn't fully trusted him, he did kill a lot of people, when he was on his 'old ways'. Sasuke frowned, he promised to protect Konoha, not destroy it. But, he couldn't blame Kakashi for putting him _'under observation'._

Hell, even the ANBU were hesitant to cross him, after all, he was Uchiha Sasuke.

Still, looking after Hinata was his _mission,_ assigned by the Hokage. The only thing Sasuke should do, is to finish this mission, and gain the trust of the elders.

But Sasuke knew that Kakashi is planning on something, not to mention that he was approved by Hyuuga Haishi to take care of his daughter.

Sasuke is now standing in front of Hyuuga Hinata's room. It was a huge private room.

 _'Perks of being the heiress.'_ He thought as he knocked and opened the door. He saw Hinata, she was sitting on her bed, looking outside the window.

"Hyuuga." He said.

Hinata looked at him a little bit surprised. "Oh. I forgot. Hyuuga, that's my last name, right?" She said, smiling sadly at him.

Sasuke frowned. "Hn."

"They call me Hinata, what's your name?" She asked.

 _'Of course she wouldn't remember me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'm Sa- I'm Jin." Sasuke mentally cursed himself. He had to admit it, he panicked. He panicked for the first time, he panicked when he saw Hinata, but, he manage to stay cool.

"Nice to meet you, Jin-san. Do you work here too?" She asked, smiling at him.

He frowned, he knew that smiling was one of Hinata's specialty.

"Hn." He said as he sat in front of looked outside the window.

Sasuke looked at her, her eyes looked sad, but her face was perfect as ever. He frowned,he remember she used to have short hair.

 _'I like girls with long hair.'_ He remember telling her that when they were kids.

"Jin-san? What's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

Sasuke frowned. _Jin_. What kind of name is Jin anyway?

"Nothing." He said.

"A-are you a shinobi too?" Hinata asked him.

"Hai." He answered.

"Did you fought in the war?" She asked him again.

He nodded.

"Ah." Hinata said.

"Are you here to take care of me?" Hinata nervously asked.

"Hai." He said.

"By the man who wears a mask?" She asked again.

Hinata could feel that 'Jin' was getting annoyed.

 _'Maybe- maybe he doesn't like me.'_ she thought to herself. She looked at the window again.

'When will father be back?'

There was a moment of silence again.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She mumbled.

Sasuke looked at her, he was shocked that he doesn't know how to react.

"D-do you know w-who S-Sasuke Uchiha is?" Hinata quickly added, seeing 'Jin's' surprised reaction.

She knew his name, but she doesn't know that she's already talking to him.

"No." He quickly said, frowning. Of course he knew who Sasuke Uchiha was, _he_ was Sasuke!

Then, he saw Hinata's expression suddenly changed.

"O-Oh." She said, sadly.

"But - I heard about him." He quickly added.

Hinata looked at him, giving him a small smile. "O-Oh. That's good."

Sasuke felt his heart skippped a beat. "What do you mean?"

For some reason Hinata blushed. "I- Nothing. I-I just want to see him, that's a-all." She said.

Sasuke shook his head, for the first time, the Uchiha smiled at her, Hinata blushed harder.

Naruto was just standing there, looking at his bestfriend and Hinata talking. Wait - they're talking, she didn't looked at Sasuke like a stranger, or in fear. Instead, he could see her blush, and Sasuke smiling, Naruto clenched his fists. He has this feeling in his stomach, that he couldn't quite get a hold of.

 _'It seems that you're jealous, my boy.'_

He frowned, he was jealous? No, maybe he is, maybe he's not. He opened the door, making Hinata and Sasuke look his way.

"Hinata-chan! You're awake. Sorry for scaring you last time." He said giving her a huge smile.

Sasuke frowned at him, Hinata gave him a faint smile.

"I-It's o-okay, um.." she said, looking at Sasuke, hoping that he could give her the blonde's name.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

Naruto sadly smile at her. "Yeah. Can I talk to -" Looking at Sasuke's way.

"Jin. My name is Jin." Sasuke quickly cut him off.

Naruto gave him a look. "Right."

The two men went out, leaving a confused Hinata alone in her room.

Hinata went back on her bed.

"Jin-san." She whispered and smiled. At first, she thought that 'Jin' was a bad person, but, Hinata admit it, 'Jin' was a nice person to talk felt a little bit tired, she tried closing her eyes and a few seconds passed, she was already sleeping.

A/N : Probably done with this chapter, what do you guys think? Should I make the future chapters longer? I'm planning on making this a SasuHinaNaru, one-sided on the Naruto part. (Gomen, Naruto-kun!) So, review? Follow, fave? :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there! Um, I noticed from the last 3 chapters there's a lot of grammar mistakes ,but English is not my first language, and I am trying my best. Thank you for taking the time to read this story! :)

Disclaimer : You don't have to remind me, I don't own Naruto :(

Hyuuga Haishi demanded _all_ of the Hyuuga, Main and Branch to prepare for his daughter's arrival, and he already told them about her condition, and that they should treat Hinata with the respect that she deserve, as the heiress.

Haishi now was in Hinata's room, he ordered the servants to make her room exactly the way it is before the accident. On Hinata's drawer, he noticed a picture of their family. Haishi smiled from that memory.

She looked so much like her mother, the way Hinata smiled, the way she cared for others. Haishi held that photograph on his hand.

 _'I'm sorry, Hinata. If only your mother was here,she would've known what to do.'_ He thought sadly, as he put the picture back.

Haishi knew that he wronged his daughter, he knew that he wasn't a perfect father - hell, he wasn't close to a father to Hinata when she was younger, and now, he knew that he have to redeem himself. He needed to treat his daughter, the way he should have years ago.

Haishi looked around Hinata's room. He hasn't been around her room since she was in coma, he opened her closet and he couldn't help but smile sadly seeing her clothes. Under her shoe box, Haishi noticed a small box, a small, brown and old box, he opened it, and he felt sadness creeping in.

It was a torn picture of Hinata and Sasuke that was put back together by none other than Hinata.

"That boy..." He thought to himself.

 _Hinata loves the summer heat. She'll play around the garden, and she would listen to her mother sing her a song or tell her stories in her afternoon nap times. Her father would usually join them, since Hanabi was still a baby, her parents would take turns on carrying her sister. She loved her mother, she loved her father and sister. Hinata's life was perfect, until one day, the doctors came in and told her that her mother was getting ill._

 _One day, Hinata was summoned to her mother's room._

 _"Hinata, my child, come here." Her mother said, quickly._

 _"O-okaa-san? A-are y-you a-alright?" Hinata asked, walking closer to her mother._

 _Her mother gently shook her head. "My dear, I will be gone soon. Promise me, that you will never give up on others, be kind, and most of all, don't give up on love. Promise Hinata, that one day, when you'll find your love, you'll fight for it."_

 _"H-hai!" She cried, hugging her mother._

 _"That's my girl."_

"I can't leave her." Sasuke said, he was dragged by his best friend outside of Hinata's room.

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean,'You can't leave her?'"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Baka, Kakashi-sensei told me to watch her,and keep her company until she gets her memory back."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. "Of course I'm sure. Now, go bother Sakura, or Ino. Kakashi-sensei told me to be with her until she gets better."

Naruto felt his heart tightened. Who was Sasuke to Hinata anyway? He was sure that they haven't spoke a single word back in the Academy, Hinata was never a fan girl of Sasuke, he was so sure, but, now he's not.

They were quiet for a while, until Ino came up to them.

"Oy, can you guys move? I'm going to check Hinata-chan." Ino said, completely ignoring the Uchiha's glare. Sasuke moved, and Ino entered the room, leaving both of them outside.

"Listen, dobe, I know you care for Hi- Hyuuga, and I won't do anything to harm her." Sasuke said. "She's just a mission."

Naruto looked at him.

"But that's the problem, Hinata's not a mission, she's the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I know." He said, making the Uchiha silent.

Naruto felt his heart racing, he remembered the time Hinata cheered for him, when she gave him that ointment, or when she cheered for him. He remember all of it, but she doesn't.

"I know. Hyuuga's a ... nice girl." Sasuke said, looking away.

Naruto stood there for a moment.

"I- I have to go somewhere." He said, leaving the Uchiha behind.

 _"Sasuke-kun?" The young Hinata was sure that it was her 'friend' who was sitting down the playground, alone, and his eyes were red._

 _She and Kohaku were taking a walk, when the old man took a quick break and went to the nearest bathroom._

 _"Go away." Sasuke said, his voice was shaky._

 _Hinata ignored him and ran away._

 _Sasuke wanted to cry even more. He misses his brother, plus, his father was training him, and he felt useless._

 _He was about to cry again when he heard little footsteps running towards him._

 _It was Hyuuga Hinata, running towards him with a plastic of tomatoes in her hands._

 _"W-where did you get this?" The boy asked._

 _Hinata was panting, he knew she didn't stop running._

 _"I-I heard you like tomatoes! When otou-sama is sad, okaa-san will always m-make him h-his favorite t-tea." She said._

 _Sasuke couldn't help but smile._

 _"Hyuuga, arigato."_

Ino was confused to see Naruto and Sasuke standing outside Hinata's room.

 _'Something's definitely up.'_ She thought. She was checking Hinata's vital signs and brain activity, so far, everything was normal.

Kakashi told Ino to check on Hinata daily, since Sakura is busy handling the ER, Kakashi emtrusted her to check up on her friend.

Just when Ino was about to finish, Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Ino. I have a favor to ask." He said.

Ino raised a brow. "Oh, and what's that?"

Sasuke hesitated for a bit, then he left out a defeated sigh.

"Could - could you tell the others, not to call me Sasuke, or Uchiha, whenever Hyuuga is around?" He said, making Ino even more suspicious.

"And why's that?" Ino asked him.

Sasuke glared at her, giving her an 'I-promise-I-would-kill-you-if-you-ever-laugh' look.

"She thinks my name is Jin."

And with that, Ino laughed so hard, she knew Sasuke would slowly, painfully, kill her if he had the chance.

"You know what. Nevermind." Sasuke glared at her.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." She said, holding her notes tightly and forcing herself not to laugh.

"Alright, I'll help." Ino said as she headed to the door.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun, I'll never forgive you if you hurt Hinata-chan." Ino said, with a serious voice, and she closed the door.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead, he sat down beside Hinata. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

 _It was winter, Sasuke found a sad Hinata, wearing a purple kimono, with out her sandals, while sitting on the swing. She was crying, he was sure of it._

 _He didn't knew why, but he came closer to her._

 _"Aren't you cold?" He asked her._

 _She shook her head._

 _Sasuke frowned. "I'm wearing a jacket and it's cold." He said, sitting beside her._

 _Hinata still didn't say a word. There was a few seconds of silence when Sasuke stood up._

 _"Ne, Hyuuga, do wan't to build a snowman?" He asked._

 _Hinata looked at him, her eyes were puffy from crying. "I-It's c-cold!" She said._

 _Sasuke just laughed at her. "Girls are stupid."_

 _Hinata frowned. "I-I a-am n-not s-stupid!"_

 _"You couldn't even talk without shuttering." He teased her. Sasuke doesn't want to admit it, but he likes teasing the Hyuuga heiress._

 _"I-I c-can too!" Hinata argued. "I-It's t-the c-cold, a-and I- I d-don't k-know how to g-go b-back h-home." She added._

 _"My mother makes the best hot chocolates! You should come home with me." Sasuke said._

 _"D-demo.."_

 _She couldn't even argue since the Uchiha was already dragging her with him. Hinata smiled._

 _'His.. his hand is so warm.'_

Sakura was getting for her second shift. She was just taking a quick break, but she keeps on thinking about Naruto. Wait - Naruto?

He was talking about Hinata this, Hinata that. Sakura groaned. Hinata was her friend too, but, she couldn't help herself to get a little jealous.

 _When Sakura entered the room, Hinata was already awake, she was looking outside._

 _"Ano.. Hinata-chan?" She said._

 _Hinata looked at her. "Gomen, I didn't hear you coming in."_

 _Sakura shook her head. "It's alright. I'm Sakura Haruno, we were on the same class in the Academy." She said._

 _Hinata smiled at her. "N-nice too meet you. D-do you work here?"_

 _Sakura nodded."Hai, so, how are you feeling Hinata-chan?"_

 _"I- t-to be honest, I don't know what to f-feel." Hinata said, staring at the window again. "B-but I k-know t-that everything g-gonna be fine, right?" She said._

 _Sakura smiled. "Hai, the more you think positive, the better results we have. Don't lose hope, Hinata-chan."_

Sakura sighed and hoped for the best.

A/N: I'm gonna finish this one here, I think there's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter that the previous ones. So, review/fav/follow would be nice. Lemme hear your thought :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for this late update, since KnB ended I just didn't know what to do with my life anymore. So, I blamed KnB. Hahaha! But, anyways, thank you for all those people who're reading my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress, daughter of Hyuuga Haishi, and a sister to Hyuuga Hanabi. A ninja who currently in team eight, she was friendly, kind, soft spoken, and strong, as the people would say if she's around. Hinata feels confident that her memory will come back, but, she would always wonder why and who Uchiha Sasuke is.

"Ne, Jin-san." Hinata was sitting down the Hyuuga garden, reading some history books.

Sasuke glared at her. 'Jin-san. It's been a month, and there's still no hint of her getting her memory back.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"What?" He said, closing his eyes.

Hinata smiled sadly at him. "A-are you bored? Do you want to go outside?" She asked.

Sasuke's eyes were still closed. "I really don't care."

Hinata smiled at him. "Let's just stay like this for a while then." She said as she resumed reading.

"Hn." He says.

"A-ano, Jin-san?" She asked again.

"What is it Hyuuga?"

"Do you think Uchiha Sasuke-san would visit me anytime soon?" She asked.

Sasuke gave her a cold glare. To be honest, Sasuke wasn't annoyed at her, he is, in fact more annoyed with himself for lying about who he truly is to her. Which makes it even harder to explain to the girl who he really was.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing." She said to him.

"Hyuuga, spill."

"I-I'm sorry that y-you're stuck with me, Jin-san. In fact that I don't remember anything, I-I still don't understand w-who Uchiha Sasuke is, a-and Otou-sama and Hanabi-chan w-would usually avoid talking a-about him." Hinata said.

Sasuke just looked at her for a moment. He stood up and hit her head softly making her blush.

"Don't think about it. I'm sure he's having fun too." Sasuke said. "I need some air." He added and walked away leaving Hinata silent and red as a tomato.

"B-but we're on the garden..." She muttered to herself.

Sasuke walked slowy, clenching his fist. "That girl…" He thought to himself, even though he doesn't want to admit it, but he's falling, he's falling and failing to ignore his feelings for her.

 _Hinata would sometimes ask Haishi to spend time to her only friend. Her father doesn't really want Hinata to spend too much time with the Uchiha but her mother persuaded him to do so._

' _Ne, Hinata-chan, is your father alright?" Sasuke asked._

 _Sasuke visited the Hyuuga compound the other day and he saw a doctor coming out of the compound talking to Haishi._

' _Eh? O-otou-sama's f-fine." Hinata said._

 _They remained quiet for a while and Hinata continued on picking up flowers._

' _Then how about your mother?' Sasuke asked._

' _O-okaa-san's... I'm p-picking this flowers f-for her. Then, m-maybe she's g-gonna be fine.' Hinata sadly smiled at him._

 _Sasuke frowned. He knew that Hinata's lying. Then, he started to pick up some flowers._

' _Then let's pick up some more! So that she's gonna be fine, right?' Sasuke said, smiling widely at Hinata._

 _Hinata blushed. 'A-arigato, Sasuke-kun.'_

Sasuke fell asleep beside Hinata and she smiled faintly, since it was going to be winter soon, even the afternoons were cold.

"Jin-san. Wake up." Hinata said, poking his face. Making Sasuke frown.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked.

Hinata smiled at him. "It's going to be dark soon, plus, I finished reading my book. You should go home, Jin-san. I'm going to be fine." She said.

Sasuke frowned. He helped her walk a few days after she was discharged in the hospital, which he hated. Sasuke knew that he could do things better than helping a Hyuuga girl recover from the war. But, he hated to admit it, he was glad it was her, somehow. It made his days less boring. Plus, Hinata isn't as annoying as his best friend who is now in training to be the next Hokage, it's only been a month, and Sasuke hoped that Hinata recovers so that he can do missions.

"Fine. I was getting bored of you reading." Sasuke said, standing up.

Hinata frowned. "Jin-san y-you're not nice." She said.

"You have no idea…." He muttered.

"W-what was that, Jin-san?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. "Arigato, Jin-san." She bowed and Sasuke took his leave.

"Jin-san!" Hinata called.

"What?" Sasuke asked, a hint of annoyance was on his voice.

"Um, y-you're g-going to tell me i-if I ever met S-Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Hinata asked him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said and began walking again.

Hinata frowned. "Jin-san! You'll tell me, right?" Hinata said and her voice was higher than usual.

"Hai,hai." He said and walked away.

Hinata smiled and waved goodbye. Hinata looked at him before he was completely gone. She love to spend her afternoons with him, even though 'Jin' is sometimes cold or he would usually glare at her, but she loved spending time with him. She felt somehow safe and relaxed whenever she's with him, and the same time, even though they're doing nothing, Hinata feels like her day is complete whenever 'Jin' will spend time with her, even though he tells her that the Hokage only ordered him to, Hinata liked the fact the he hasn't left her.

She touched her head, where 'Jin' had hit her, it wasn't painful, and she thought it was nice. Hinata blushed.

"Nee-chan, you're smiling and your face is red. Are you okay?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi-chan! I didn't see you there!" Hinata exclaimed and forcing out a fake laugh.

Hanabi raised a brow. "Nee-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-yes! I'm – I'm b-better than alright!" Hinata said and went inside. "Let's g-go inside, Hanabi-chan. It's getting cold."

Hanabi loved the fact that his father and her sister were eating dinner together. For the first time in many years, Hanabi sensed that her father was acting more father like to her sister and her. Hanabi used to hate eating dinner, since she was always eating alone and Hinata rarely eats in the house. Dinner time is Hanabi's special time, there she feels warm, she feels full, and most of all, and she feels like there's nothing better than eating with the one's you love.

"So, Nee-chan, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was fine, I finished reading a history book, and Jin-san was still quiet, like the usual." Hinata answered and took a quick sip of her tea.

Haishi flinched to still hear Hinata call Sasuke as 'Jin.'

"That's good to hear that you finished the book that I gave you, Hinata. Tomorrow you'll have your weekly check-up." Haishi said.

"Okay otou-sama. Ne, H-Hanabi-chan, are you having f-fun in the A-academy?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi nodded. "You should stop by someday, Nee-chan." She said.

Hinata looked at Haishi. "C-can I, otou-sama?" She asked.

Haishi smiled at them. "Maybe your sister could show you around some other time then." He said.

Hinata looked at Hanabi and smiled.

 _Sasuke was curious why Hinata's mother wants to talk to him, every time that he visits the Hyuuga compound, she's always drinking tea and humming, just looking at him and Hinata play in the garden, sometimes, she and his mother would talk about things the he doesn't understand yet. Sasuke knew about Hinata's mother condition, and he knew that Hinata will be sad if she'll be gone._

 _Sasuke was escorted inside her room. He saw her lying in her bed, with medicines beside her bed table._

' _Sasuke-kun?' she called._

 _Sasuke just stood near the door, looking at her. He wasn't sure what to do._

' _H-hai?' the child said as he started walking to her._

' _You know you're Hinata's only friend, right? Can you look over her while I'm gone?' She said._

 _Sasuke didn't say anything but he nooded._

' _Good, but, can you promise me one thing?'_

' _What is it?'_

Sasuke looked at the moon, he was alone in the Uchiha compound. But, he didn't felt empty. That night, he had trouble sleeping, not because of his past, not because of his nightmares, and not because of his brother or his clan. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking of _her._

'Hinata.' He thought.

' _I promise, I'll make you smile!'_

A/N: Okay, I think I'm done with this chapter xD I'll try to update as soon as I'm able. Thank you for reading! Fav/Follow/Reviews will make me super happy! :3


End file.
